The Ninja Wizard
by sageof6way
Summary: After the Fourth War Narutoi goes on a mission to Hogwarts


I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

The Ninja Wizard 

The intern aid

Naruto had just finished fighting in the Fourth Shinobi world war with Tsunade killed in the war Kakashi was granted rank of Hokage with Naruto chosen to succeed him.

Kakashi was looking over a mission report "Anbu; bring me Naruto for an S rank mission," said the copy-nin.

Naruto appears a little later "you called for me Sensei?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto; I have mission for you to a land called Great Britain as a guard to a school," said Kakashi.

"Do you have the details sensei?" he asked.

Yes the school teaches magic to wizards and witches and you are going to protect the student since the headmaster Dumbledore think a war is coming," said Kakashi.

Naruto bow "I accept," said the blond.

Good this hat will take you to you location," said Kakashi as Naruto touches it and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears in an office and sees an old man sitting in a chair "you must be the Shinobi; my name is Albus Dumbledore.

"I heard you need a guard," asked the blond as he bows.

"Yes but you will be undercover as an aid to Professor McGonagall," said the old man.

Naruto thinks "why do you need a guard for a school?" asked the blond eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"A student will be targeted by an evil wizard and I need you to protect him," said Dumbledore.

Where will I be staying Dumbledore-san?" asked Naruto.

"You will be staying in a room for visitor. Is that suitable?" asked the headmaster.

"That will be fine," said the blond.

Let's meet the person you will be working with and get you up to snuff," said Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was reading a book after meeting with the professor that he will be working with. In Naruto opinion she need to lighten up; however he agrees she knows her stuff.

Naruto was in the classroom helping the old professor prepare for the school year when an owl came in and land on Naruto arm. Naruto reads the note "Dumbledore need me go to Hogwarts express and protect one Harry Potter," said Naruto. Sorry to leave you professor," said the blond as he walks out and gets to the train station to head to the muggle world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was on the train when the students walked in. He spotted the boy and walked to his cabin. He saw a blond boy with air of arrogance walk in like he owned the place.

Naruto watched as he tried to bully Mr. Potter but was told to get lost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train got to Hogwarts train station and the first years got in the boat with the groundskeeper. Naruto walked by the student table and went to the teachers table. Naruto bows slightly and sit next to McGonagall as Dumbledore stood up "welcome to Hogwarts first let us introduce two new teachers "For defense against the dark arts will be Professor Quirrell and helping Professor McGonagall as a student teacher is Professor Namikaze," said the old man as he motions to Naruto

"He is our age and a teacher," whispered some of students.

"Now we will do the shorting hat to sort you into a house," said the Headmaster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was put into a house as Harry Potter came up and it took the Hat several minutes to put him somewhere. Gryffindor," it shouted causing a massive applause.

"Now dig in," said Dumbledore as everyone ate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

After the feast Naruto walked away and got to his room. Next day Naruto was in McGonagall class getting it set up as the students were coming in. Ten minutes after class was to start a red headed boy and Harry Potter walk in "man hope the professor doesn't know were late," said the boy named Ron as a cat and fox look at each other

"Is that so Mr. Weasley," said a female voice as the cat transformed in Professor and fox turned to Naruto. "That was brilliant," said the red head.

"Maybe I should turn you into a watch," said the old professor.

"Sorry we got lost," said Harry.

"Maybe a map would be better," said the professor.

"10 point from Gryffindor," said McGonagall.

"That brings us to our topic transformation or Transfiguration," said the professor "I would like my aid to please transform into something," she said as he takes out a wand flicks and transforms into a Katana.

"Revert back now," said McGonagall as in a smoke Naruto transform back to himself.

Naruto was frowning when he saw a student having trouble with the spell of trying to change a rock. Naruto walks up "Mr. Longbottom," he said as the boy looks at the blond.

"Yes sir," he said weakly.

Naruto smiles kindly "none of that; have more confidants in yourself," said the blond as he walks over to the poor boy.

"Let me see you hand movements," Naruto said with smile disarming all fear.

The boy did as requested and the rock blew up slightly "that is what you did wrong Mr. Longbottom as the blond stood up "he is worthless and not even worth being a wizard," he said.

Naruto sighs as McGonagall walks over "no," said Naruto as stalks to the boy "let see you do better Mr. Malfoy. Now meet me in the front," said Naruto calmly.

The two make their way to the front "Mr. Potter please hold my wand," said the blond as he faces the student.

"Mr. Malfoy will use one curse or hex to hit me. He must knock me off my feet," said the blond.

"I will not respond with an attack; but if he fails to do anything to me 20 point will be reduced from Slytherin. 10 for insulting a fellow student and failure to complete an assignment," said the blond as he crosses his arm. Your move Mr. Malfoy," said Naruto.

The boy growls "Stupefy," he shouts as the spell hit Naruto making slight smoke screen "well looks like we got some point," said the brat.

"20 points from Slytherin," said a voice as Naruto stands in one position arms still cross.

"You screwed you; good job," said the blond.

"Sectumsempra," shouted the blond student is rage shocking McGonagall as Naruto stood there "Protega," shouted Naruto as the spell is nullified "30 more point from Slytherin and I will let your headmaster know of your actions," said the Naruto as looks to the room. "Any question," said Naruto.

"Sorry about professor; I had to do something about the verbal attack," said the blond with a bow.

Naruto help the struggling student until he slightly better "Mr. Longbottom; please come to my office after class for some tutoring," said the blond.

"Thank you professor," said Longbottom and the student ofd the class walked out

"You earned yourself on the black list of his family," said McGonagall.

"I don't care; I will do it again to knock that brat down a few pegs and his family name mean little to me," said Naruto as he walks. He turns his head "so for my action but I was justified," said the blond getting a nod from the witch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the hall Ron and Harry were talking excitedly "Fifty point in one class," said the red head.

"Well Malfoy did attack after was given a chance. That teacher earned a spot in our books," said Harry.

"The hex that Malfoy used should have cut him slightly even with that charm; if I was told by my brother is true," said Ron.

"It obvious he stronger then he appears," said a female voice as a brown haired student walks up.

"How did not get effected by the free shot? He just took it and appeared fine," asked Ron.

"He might have a high tolerance," said the female.

"Know it all," said Ron as he walks away.

Harry sighs and follows him.

The young witch puts her head down and cry's slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was heading to his office when he looked out the window and saw Malfoy on a broom holding something. He shocked to Harry chase him on his broom flying like a pro. Naruto watch the event "he never learns," thought the ninja.

Later Naruto was with McGonagall as he had his eyes close as Malfoy was infront "Potter started it," he said.

"That is not what it looked like to me Mr. Malfoy," said Naruto.

"Your bluffing," said the young student.

"I guess I wasn't on the secon flood near the library as you kept some possession away from them," said Naruto.

"You give him his punishment but I taking Ten points from your drom and giving it to Gryffindor," said the blond as he walks out.

"You will have detention with me," said the older magic user as she walks out with the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw Hermione running away crying. He saw Ron look down in shame "Mr. Weasly; come to my office," said Naruto as the red haired boy follow his teacher.

Have a seat," said Naruto which he did.

"Now what did you say about Ms. Granger," asked Naruto.

"I said she is a know all and oant make friends," said the boy with his head down.

"Ten point from Gryffindor and an apology to Ms. Granger," said the blond. "Understood?"

"Yes Professor," said Ron as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto went to the mailing center and wrote a note and placed it on a Eagle and sent it off. He left a little while later and went to main hall.

He eyes narrowed as he saw a figure leading a bigger figure into the school. He headed to the Main Hall and sat down. His meal was interrupted by Quirrell running in "Trolli," he shouted. A troll is in the dungeon," he shouted and then passed out.

Naruto stood up and closed his eyes "Kuso," he cussed `as he ran out of the hall as he sensed Harry and Ron heading to the dungeon. He sensed another presence which he identify as Hermione's as he rushed before they did something stupid.

He found them fending off the Troll in the bathroom but Harry and Ron where knocked out. Jumping up he lands a strong kick on the dumb troll as he hears a crack on the jaw he kicked. The troll roars as he slams his club at Naruto only for it to be sliced by a sword held by the blond in one hand and scroll in the other.

"Granger get you the other out; I will handle this," said the blond.

Wingardium Leviosa,' she said as she carries both boys with the charm getting out of there.

Naruto punches the Troll into the wall but it gets up and backhands Naruto making him spit some blood out. Gripping his sword he infuse wind in it and takes off the Troll arm as it roars in pain and smash into a stall knocked out as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall rush in wand out and ready only to be shocked as they Naruto getting up with injuries to his body but struggles to stay up but is assisted by McGonagall. He turns to the Headmaster "someone let the Troll in," said the blond as he blacks out.

"Snape grab his sword and bring it to the infirmary," said Dumbledore as they walks out.

The old man sigh "twenty point from Gryffindor; don't do it again," he said with a disappointed look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

End


End file.
